


Secret.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [27]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots.</p><p>Day 27</p><p>Maura get's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what they say the truth comes out when you're drunk.

Jane and Maura are at the Dirty Robber.

 

"Jane."

"hmm" replies Jane

"You are beautiful."

"Ok, I think you've had enough."

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk...come on I'll drive you home."

"I am not, besides you've been drinking too."

"I had one beer, I'm fine to drive."

 

Whilst in the car.

"Want to know a secret."  
"We don't have any" replies Jane  
"Actually the only person I don't have any secrets from is Jane...except one."  
"Mau..."  
"I think about her, Jane when we're not hanging out. I think about her a lot in...undress...naked,  totally naked. And I think about us in a relationship as a couple...can't help it she's gorgeous."

The next morning.

"Good morning."

"Is it?"

Jane opens the fridge pouring Maura some orange juice.

 

"Here, drink this."

 

Maura downs the glass and looks at Jane.

 

"What."

"I didn't make a fool of myself, did I."

 

Silence.

 

"Oh my God."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"No...no, you just said some stuff, that I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear."

"Ok, well I can only think of one think that statement would apply to."  
"Yes." replies Jane  
"So I told you I was in love with you."

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"I didn't tell you that."

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"You just said you think about us as a couple and you think about me...in undress. You said that a lot."

 

Silence.

  
"Maura are you in love with me?"

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Wow I was trying something but this prank is getting out of hand."  
"Maura, look at me. It's true isn't it."

 

Maura starts to shake her head.

 

"Maura, look who you're talking to."

 

Maura sighs.

"How long have you felt this way?"  
"Pretty much since I first met you...I mean you, not your undercover persona" replies Maura

Silence.

"Jane I'm so sorry."  
"Ok, first of all don't ever be sorry about how you feel."  
"I wanted to tell you so much. In the beginning I thought I could. But then years passed and I just didn't want to destroy are friendship. Which from the look on your face it's too late for that."  
"You're not very good at reading people are you?"  
"What?" replies Maura

Jane leans forward...

"Um...I"  
"Speechless that's a first."  
"Wow...that was...everything I imagined it would be."

Jane and Maura smile.

"So does this mean..."  
"Yes, Maura I feel the same way. Maybe not for 5 years, that's a long time."  
"Tell me about it."

Jane smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Jane is just not a person that believes in love at first sight that's all (in this story) it just took her longer to realise it.


End file.
